


Shirtless Summer Days

by Zillabird



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, No Batman, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Shirtless, only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintenance men team Jason Todd and Roy Harper make repeated trips out to the Wayne Manor to satisfy trust fund brat Dick Grayson's desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowning_in_otps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_otps/gifts).



> To be honest, this was sent to a friend in bits and pieces on the fly. It might be crap but I think it's cute and therefore I shall post it. I really love this pairing.

The water is spitting out from under the sink and pooling on the clean tiled floor. The freshly mopped tile floor, Alfred is quick to point out, and soon to be soaking into the antique dining room table and chairs. Alfred has become quite handy around the house but this is clearly beyond his abilities. Their usual maintenance man is on the phone with Bruce but by the looks of it, he’s not telling Bruce anything he wants to hear.

“I don’t want to hire someone else. I’m willing to pay double for you to come out right now,” Bruce says. Another pause, Bruce looks even more irritated. “I understand business ethics and building a trustworthy reputation, I run a business myself.”

Dick was not want to be the maintenance man on the other end of that line.

“Fine. Who was your referral?” Bruce asks.

Jason Todd shows up on a blistering Thursday morning alone in a white but grease stained t-shirt and a pair of worn in blue jeans. The white contrasts nicely against deeply tanned skin and a head of pitch black hair. He smiles at Bruce and greets him at the doorway, adjusting the tool belt around his waist. He’s much cuter than their usual maintenance man and Dick forgoes his planned morning run in favor of staying in the air conditioned house and watching the man get to work.

He’s professional which Dick admires. He has a nice ass, and Dick admires that too. Jason is on his knees with his head under the sink and his ass sticking out and Dick can watch the muscles in his back move under his now wet t-shirt.

The water finally turns off and Jason backs out from the sink before standing and wiping his hands off on his jeans. “I’m going to go out and turn your water back on and see if I can’t fix it so you guys have access to it in the future.”

Dick takes to watching from the window and audibly groans when the heat forces Jason to take off his shirt.

He had to have been carved out of marble.

The second time is an insulation problem. Old houses have lots of problems, especially with modern additions, and the heat is seeping in exactly in a way it shouldn’t. Bruce picks up the phone and Dick suggests calling Jason Todd again – reminding Bruce of how upset he was with their usual guy. Bruce makes the call and Dick overhears him talking to Jason. Dick offers to wait for them, and Bruce heads to the office for work.

When he shows up this time, it’s with a partner in tow. Whereas Jason is dark skinned and dark haired, blue eyes, cursing in Spanish when he gets a splinter in his thumb – Roy Harper is pale skinned with eyes as green as Bruce’s well kept lawn and hair as red as a sunset. He has tattoos crawling up his arms that disappear under his t-shirt.

Dick accidentally turns up the heat so that it pours into the attic they’re working in. Roy’s tattoos cover his back, Dick finds out, and he’d somehow missed the one on Jason’s hip that disappears down beneath his waistband.

If only Timmy was home from college to see this.

However Dick managed to do it this time, the lights in the kitchen go out all at once. He’s blown the fuse or shorted a circuit or whatever it is that he does when he gets into the kitchen and manages to destroy something else in his attempt to cook something. After the last time, the fourth time, Bruce paid the electrician he had to hire to come out extra to teach Dick how to fix the problem.

Dick still remembers the lesson.

Jason Todd and Roy Harper show up anyways. Dick uses the excuse to get close to the two of them, wanting to know how to fix the problem himself.

Roy smells like sweat and grease and mint flavored gum. Jason smells like sweat and grease and cigarette smoke. Dick can’t pick a favorite but he supposes for now he doesn’t have to.

Tim comes home as they’re finishing up. “I thought Bruce had the electrician show you how to fix that.”

“He did.” Dick ignores Tim’s eye roll because Tim doesn’t understand.

Tim, after all, hasn’t seen them shirtless yet.

“Jason Todd.” His voice is rough, throaty. Makes Dick think of all sorts of dirty things.

“Hello, Jason. This is Dick Grayson. I don’t know if you remember me-“ Dick starts.

Jason cuts him off. “You’re Wayne’s kid. Don’t tell me you’ve had another problem. I think I’ve taken more calls to your house in the past couple of weeks than anyone else all summer.”

“I’m afraid so,” Dick says. “We were putting up a picture and I got distracted, put a hole right through the wall. You can patch that right?”

Alfred walks in, catches the last part of that conversation, and arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can patch that,” Jason says. “A couple of hours work for you?”

“Sounds great,” Dick says and hangs up.

“I wasn’t aware that there was a hole in the wall. What hole?” Alfred asks.

“This one,” Dick says, picking up the hammer and slamming it into the Manor wall. Alfred is speechless as Dick walks away.

As Jason is fixing up the hole in the wall, Alfred corners him with a cup of tea that Jason drinks gratefully and proceeds to ask if he and his partner would be interested in a long term job fixing up the shed. It's got holes. It's falling apart. It needs shingles and a paint job. A few hours a week should be enough.

Jason agrees and sets a day each week and a time. When he leaves, Alfred pulls Dick to the side. "It's a five week job. He'll be here two hours a week. Put another hole in my wall, and I'll show that you're not too big to put over my knee."

Dick grins without a hint of regret. "What do I do after the five weeks are up, Alfie?"

“Well, I don’t know, Master Richard, maybe simply ask for his number,” Alfred replies.

Tim is home and Dick pulls him out of his room and down the stairs, away from the call of the computer and cell phone to the great outdoors. "I'm too pale for this, Dick."

“It’ll be worth the sunburn,” Dick says.

It must be worth the sunburn because Tim stays out there with Dick all day until there’s a band of pink of Tim’s cheeks and nose. They’re shirtless again. Sweat dripping down muscled backs and pooling in the hollows of their collarbones. There’s a faint flush to Roy’s skin that’s absolutely breathtaking and Dick uses the excuse of bringing them lemonade to get closer. He drags Tim along with him.

“You must be Wayne’s other kid,” Roy says.

“Yeah,” Tim replies.

“You’re starting to look a little pink,” Roy says.

“Yeah,” Tim replies.

“You might want to get inside, you know,” Roy suggests gently.

“Yeah.” At which point, Tim proceeds to stand there with no obvious intent to move in the near future.

Roy stares silently for a long moment and then glances back at Jason before he gets back to work. Jason takes the glass of lemonade from Dick’s hand. “Thanks. It’s Richard, right?”

“Dick, actually. Nobody calls me Richard except for the butler,” Dick says.

Jason swallows the lemonade in his mouth and then smirks. “That’s some nickname.”

It’s probably best to leave it at that.

The next week finds them working on the roof again and Dick watches from his bedroom window. He knows he needs to say something, the silent countdown is present in his head. He says nothing, this week, spending the majority wondering what he would even say. He’s never been a master with words.

It’s still a nice two hours of watching them work.

The third week, Jason comes alone. “Where’s your partner?”

“On another job,” Jason replies.

“Can you come down for a moment?” Dick asks.

Moments later, Jason is standing sans shirt in his worn out dirty jeans. “If it’s about the due date, I’ll have it finished. We’re ahead of schedule which is why I let him take the second jo-“

Dick closes the distance with his mouth and tastes the cigarettes he’s been smelling for weeks. A scent that is beginning to linger into his dreams. He pulls back and grins, enjoying the look of surprise on Jason’s face.

Followed by confusion, and Dick wonders if he read the situation wrong. Words he’s no good at but touches are where he excels. This, he’d thought, would be easier.

Maybe he was wrong.

“Is that Crocky Crunch?” Jason asks.

Then they’re kissing again, Jason initiating this time, and Dick can _feel_ Jason’s sweat slick skin under his hands.

Jason has to stay an extra thirty minutes to stay on schedule.

By the way Roy is watching Dick the next time, Dick knows Jason had to have told him. Jason greeted him politely at the door, gave him a professional nod. He hasn’t glanced in Dick’s direction once all day, which is a waste considering that Dick is wearing tight fitting clothes just for the occasion. All in all, Dick’s a little disappointed.

He takes to watching Roy and only Roy today, imagining running his fingers through that beautiful red hair and leaving red streaks on his skin from nails. When Roy climbs down the ladder and asks to use the bathroom, Dick eagerly volunteers to lead him to one.

“You kissed him?” Roy asks, when they’re alone.

“He kissed me back,” Dick says.

“You know, I kind of thought you were watching me,” Roy says.

Dick smiles a little. “I was. You and him. He showed up alone. You didn’t.”

Roy is quiet for a moment, standing outside the bathroom door, and then, “I’m alone now.”

They’re kissing styles are as different as night and day. Jason had been brutal, unforgiving, all teeth and hands taking nearly too many liberties. Roy was gentler, if not gentle, with hands that slid over skin and teased at the edges of the same lines Jason had crossed over with a giant leap.

When Roy comes back, Jason doesn’t even glance up. “Been gone awhile. Get lost?”

“Big house,” Roy replies.

Blue eyes rose up and then Jason’s lips quirked into a smirk. “He gave you a hickey.”

Roy feels his neck, his thumb brushing over the tender spot left. Jason laughs when he curses and Roy sees the smile the sound causes even from where the man is standing on the back patio.

Week five comes too soon and Jason and Roy just have a paint job that will be done probably a solid hour early. Dick meanders out halfway through and watches them. "Blue?"

"The butler said you liked the color," Roy replies. "And since we all know why we're really here... Blue."

Dick can't argue that.

"Exactly how do you see this working?" Jason asks, walking over and sliding a paint wet hand under Dick's loose shirt. It's cold and wet against his skin. "You think you can jump between the two of us. Are you trying to be a tease?"

"I didn't intend to do anything but watch all summer. Then you showed up alone," Dick says. "Besides, it's not professional to work without shirts. Who was really teasing?"

There’s another hand, this one wraps around Dick's wrist from behind. "Jason and I share a business and an apartment and a cat. We've shared a bed once or twice."

The mental image that brings sends shivers down Dick's spine.

"Are you suggesting I let you share me?" Dick asked.

Jason maneuvers him against the shed and the paint squelches as his shirt flattens against it. "I think it's time you return the favor for all the times you watched us shirtless.”

There is paint everywhere, except the shed. Bruce looks over two handyman and his son. The redhead looks vaguely regretful. The darker boy has a shit eating grin that probably got his knuckles rapped as a child. He probably lived in the principal's office.

Dick looks completely relaxed, leaning against the wall and smiling contentedly. There's a handprint of paint at his throat, handprints on the red head's... rear, and paint that disappears under the waistband of Todd's paints to places best left unimagined. "What happened?"

"Gust of wind," Jason replies.

"You need another day is what you said?" Bruce asks.

"No additional charge," Roy says. "Of course."

"Fine," Bruce says, looking anywhere but the hands all over Dick's body imprinted in blue paint. "Have a nice day."

Roy is shaking his head as they walk out but Jason is listening.

"Bruce, I think the pool house needs done too," Dick says.

Jason laughs and the butler closes the door behind them.


End file.
